


Quiet Time

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "hearing" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“Ssssshhhhhhh!” Dean breathed, his eyes on the hatch that lead down from the dusty attic to the rest of the house. The small boy by his side didn’t make a sound. Sam had the little girl in his arms, her eyes dark and wide. They could all hear the thing downstairs, its breathing a hissing growl as it searched, its claws clacking on the floor.

Sam ever-so-quietly shifted the girl’s weight from one arm to the other. Dean raised his knife, taking a soundless half-step forward. The attic dust stirred with his movement, when without warning … the boy sneezed.


End file.
